


Not Your Conventional Family — Нетрадиционная семья

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Пять раз, когда Ньют заботится о своих тварях и один раз, когда они заботятся о нём.





	Not Your Conventional Family — Нетрадиционная семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Your Conventional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747614) by [The_Forgotten_Nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody). 



> **Благодарность автору фика за разрешение и моей бете, в первую очередь за беттинг, во вторую — за название.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Many thanks to The_Forgotten_Nobody for the permission to translate it and to my beta-reader.**  
>   
> 
> Довольно популярная тема фиков «5+1».
> 
> Мимишность зашкаливает. Твари чудесны.
> 
> _Справки ради. Классификация тварей Ньюта по шкале Министерства Магии (по мере упоминания): ___  
> 1\. Нюхль (Нюхлер) — ХХХ — Справится любой квалифицированный волшебник.  
>  2\. Лечурка (Лукотрус) — ХХ — Безвредное/поддаётся приручению.  
> 3\. Камуфлори (Демимаска) — ХХХХ — Опасен, обращаться с ним может только опытный волшебник.  
> 4\. Акромантул(-а) — ХХХХX — Известный убийца волшебников. Не поддаётся дрессировке или приручению.  
> 5\. Лунтеленок (Лунный телец) — ХХ — Безвредное/поддаётся приручению.  
> 6\. Венгерский(-ая) хвосторог(-а) — ХХХХX — Известный убийца волшебников. Не поддаётся дрессировке или приручению.  
> 7\. Гриндилоу — ХХ — Безвредное/поддаётся приручению.  
> 8\. Фвупер (Крикаду) — ХХХ — Справится любой квалифицированный волшебник.  
> 9\. Диринар — ХХ — Безвредное/поддаётся приручению.

**Амадей. Нюхлер.**

Несмотря на все неприятности, приносимые нюхлером, Ньют не мог отрицать, что он любит Амадея. Амадей был одним из первых существ, которых он приютил. Нюхлер убегал от очень сердитого ювелира, угрожавшего бедному созданию. Ньют был сильно этим возмущен, — нюхлер просто следовал своим инстинктам, — и не раздумывая предоставил свой чемодан в качестве тайника. Конечно же, Ньют быстро осознал, что Амадей не просто следовал своим инстинктам, а каждый раз с энтузиазмом замышлял шалость. Но в конце концов никто не был идеален, в том числе и некоторые нюхлеры.

По этой причине Ньют искал для этого хитрюги способ развлечься, чтобы он не пытался сбегать слишком часто. Одним из таких способов была охота. Ньют трансфигурировал всякую всячину в безделушки и монеты, пока нюхлер спал, и разбрасывал их по разным местам (перед этим убедившись, что это будет на безопасном расстоянии от тварей, которые могут ранить маленькое любопытное создание). Особенно хорошо это работало, если добавлять личные вещи, притворяясь, что он случайно их обронил. Это заставляло чувствовать Амадея чрезвычайно самодовольным и думать, что он обошёл Ньюта. Конечно же, Ньют притворялся будто очень раздражен из-за этого, но в тайне он радовался, особенно когда нюхлер охотно отправлялся в постель, довольный своей добычей.

_Есть периоды, когда он дуется. Обычно, когда всё приобретает свою истинную форму, но Ньют обнаружил, что натренировался, и теперь трансфигурация держалась дольше._

 

  
**Пиккет. Лечурка.**

Ньют не лгал, когда говорил, что Пиккет болезненно привязчив. С того дня, как он нашёл его, Пиккет не желает оставлять Ньюта, отчаянно цепляясь за него всякий раз, когда он пытался познакомить его с другими лечурками под его опекой.

Когда Пиккет с Ньютом, он справляется, но когда дело касается кого-то ему подобного, он тут же становится неуверенным в себе, в том, что он понравится и его примут. Ньют понимал, что, вероятно, делал только хуже, позволяя лечурке прятаться в кармане. Но он и сам некогда был жертвой измывательств и мог представить себя на его месте. Он знает, что наступит тот день, когда Пиккет покинет его. И судя по взглядам, которые тот бросает на других лечурок, это произойдёт очень скоро. И то, что он с ним в той заварушке в Нью-Йорке, немного пугает. Ньют бы не хотел, чтобы ситуация, в которой он может потерять Пиккета, повторилась.

— Давай же, Пиккет, — уговаривает колеблющегося лечурку Ньют. — Я уверен, тебе будет весело с ними.

Звук протеста со стороны лечурки отображает всё, что он об этом думает.

— Н-не то чтобы мне не нравится быть с тобой, — уверяет его Ньют. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И я буду очень рад, если ты будешь счастлив со своими собратьями.

Пиккет куксится и отворачивается от Ньюта. Тот вздыхает и поглядывает на других лечурок, которые с переменным успехом, забавы ради, выполняют какие-то трюки. Он закусывает губу, не зная как поступить, но тут в голову приходит идея.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты всегда будешь моим любимчиком, Пиккет, — заговорщически шепчет Ньют. Он хотел бы сказать, что у него их нет и что к каждому существу он подходит с той же заботой и вниманием, но у него всё-таки есть слабость к некоторым. Пиккет один из них. — Никогда не сомневайся в этом. И помни, ты помог мне спасти Нью-Йорк от Гриндевальда. Ты герой, Пиккет.

Эти слова привлекают внимание Пиккета и он медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Ньюта.

— Это п-правда, — продолжает Ньют. — Я всегда буду благодарен тебе за помощь. Ты не думаешь, что стоит поделиться этим со всеми? Рассказать им, что ты сделал? Я лишь предлагаю тебе попробовать, но ты всегда можешь вернуться ко мне в карман, если захочешь.

Подобный исход дела заставит Ньюта насторожиться, но если Пиккет и правда в этом нуждается, то так тому и быть, карман в его распоряжении.  
Пиккет обдумывает предложение, облокотившись о ладонь Ньюта. Ньют ждёт, затаив дыхание, и улыбка освещает его лицо, когда Пиккет издаёт вопросительный звук и показывает на играющих лечурок. С чувством облегчения, Ньют приносит Пиккета к другим лечуркам, которые тут же прекращают свои игры. Ньют показывает им свою ладонь с Пиккетом. С тревогой тот оборачивается к нему, но он ободряюще улыбается в ответ, беззвучно произнося: «Герой». Воодушевлённый, Пиккет выпрямляется и что-то щебечет, от чего некоторые лечурки в порыве любопытства выходят вперед и отвечают что-то Пиккету.

То, что они отвечают, помогает, и Пиккет слезает с ладони Ньюта, вскарабкивается на листья, а остальные лечурки возбуждённо обступают его со всех сторон. Счастливый от того, что Пиккет влился в коллектив, Ньют наблюдает, как тот общается с другими.

_Конечно же, Ньют не предполагал, что после того, как он представит Пиккета остальным, у него появится больше проблем из-за темпераментного нрава лечурок. Словно он решал проблемы угрюмых подростков!_

 

**Дугл. Камуфлори.**

Когда камуфлори Дугл присоединился к его заповеднику, он нервничал, и его можно было понять: он был первым камуфори в чемодане Ньюта и чувствовал себя одиноко рядом с остальными великолепными существами-питомцами Ньюта. Застенчивые по природе, камуфлори становятся невидимыми, когда напуганы, что случается очень часто. И это создает проблему, особенно во время кормежки.

— Дугл, — тихо позвал Ньют, надеясь вытащить несчастное существо оттуда, где оно спряталось. — Я принёс поесть. Уверен, ты очень голоден. Ничего не случится. Правда же? Ты видишь что-нибудь, что может причинить тебе боль?

Ньют терпеливо держит яблоки, зная, что это любимое лакомство Дугла. Чуть позже он вознагражден тем, что камуфлори проявляет себя, осторожно протягивая лапы к яблоку, настороженно наблюдая за Ньютом и не отводя от него взгляд своих больших, чёрных глаз.

— Вот так, — мягко бормочет Ньют, наклоняясь ниже. Камуфлори выхватывает верхнее яблоко из кучи и крепко удерживает его в лапе, продолжая наблюдать за ним.

— Всё хорошо. Это твоё. Они все твои. Ты не должен бояться. Я знаю, что не представил тебя всем как следует. Ты бы хотел этого?

У камуфлори было отвратительное знакомство с чемоданом. У Ньюта не было возможности показать ему всё, как это было со всеми его новыми чудовищами. Если повезёт, он сможет это исправить, что позволит камуфлори расслабиться.

Дугл надкусывает своё яблоко, раздумывая.

— Мы не будем спешить, я познакомлю тебя только с некоторыми из других существ, не со всеми сразу, — предлагает Ньют.

Камуфлори проглатывает кусок яблока и нерешительно протягивает лапу. Ньют аккуратно принимает её, и они за руку обходят территорию, что помогает Дуглу понять, что он в безопасности и о нём заботятся.

_Ньют не думает об Амадее и что они вдвоём станут хорошими воришками. Нюхлер поймёт, что иметь друга который может становиться невидимым очень выгодно, когда речь идёт об отступлении. Ньют близок к тому, чтобы начать выдирать волосы со своей головы, когда дело касается этой парочки._

 

**Ария. Акромантул.**

«Ужасно, какую репутацию зарабатывают акромантулы только из-за своей внешности», — думает Ньют с грустью. Общепризнанно что — да! —, они могут прожить без того, чтобы не лакомиться затерявшимися туристами, которые ходят по их территории, но если бы они знали как правильно подойти и уважать акромантулов, то поняли бы, что те не так уж и плохи.

Если бы только Ньют мог доказать это браконьеру, тыкавшему своей палочкой в одного из последних акромантулов колонии, которых Ньют хотел изучить. Языковой барьер делал эту ситуацию хуже, чем она могла бы быть, но Ньют надеется, что заслонив собой раненного зверя даст хорошее представление о том, каковы его намерения.

— Убирайся, — ревёт браконьер и направляет свою палочку за спину Ньюта. Теперь Ньют движется так, чтобы та упиралась ему в грудь. К счастью, браконьер не из тех, кто нападает на волшебников, правда, учитывая ярость, написанную у него на лице, Ньют уже не так уверен.

— Б-боюсь, что я не могу, — непоколебимо отвечает Ньют, хоть и чувствует, что ноги его не слушаются. — Все волшебные существа должны быть под защитой.

Он не уверен, что мужчина понимает его.

— Убирайся, — требует браконьер снова. — Или я начну атаковать.

— Я, эм, надеюсь, что вы этого не сделаете, — бормочет Ньют. — Пожалуйста, дайте мне забрать её.

— Она убила моего друга, — выплюнул тот.

— Это правда, они, эм, они могут так поступить, когда напуганы... и думаю, иногда когда нет. Но, пожалуйста, не убивайте её.

Мужчина устает от разговоров и швыряет в Ньюта что-то похожее на Ступефай. Ньют врезается прямо в дерево и едва переводит дух. И теперь он в паре футов от акромантула, внимательно следившей за ним. То, что рядом находится его чемодан, только на руку Ньюту, теперь он может спрятать её внутри.

— П-пожалуйста, не трогай никого внутри, — просит Ньют у акромантула, перед тем как войти внутрь и поднять чудище, до того, как заклятие просвистело рядом с ней. Браконьер рычит от злости из-за промаха и наставляет свою палочку на Ньюта.

— Пора идти, — говорит Ньют перед тем, как аппарировать в трущобу, в которой он обитает, пока разведывает окрестности джунглей. Пока они в безопасности, Ньют идёт проведать свою гостью. С её раной она не ушла далеко и теперь пугала своим видом лунтелят. Ньют успокаивает обеспокоенных существ поглаживаниями и теплыми словами, а затем идет осматривать акромантула, раздумывая как лучше с ней обойтись.

— Ты... спас меня, — ошарашенно промолвила акромантул.

— Ты говоришь по-английски? — спросил Ньют удивлённо.

— Немного. Почему?

— Почему я спас тебя? Потому что я верю, что ни одно существо не должно страдать, — уверенно говорит Ньют. — Неправильно то, что ты потеряла всю колонию. Я постараюсь найти для тебя новый дом, я обещаю.

— Почему? — спрашивает акромантул снова.

— Жизнь бесценна. У нас, волшебников, не больше прав чем у вас, чтобы жить, и я посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы все существа были в безопасности и счастливы. Ты можешь сказать мне, если у тебя раны где-нибудь ещё?

Все восемь глаз наблюдают за ним с любопытством, а акромантул отвечает на его вопросы так подробно, как только может, и чуть погодя она уже на пути к выздоровлению. Они заключают сделку, что пока Ньют приносит ей еду и рассказывает о своих путешествиях, она не трогает других существ. Ньют с удивлением обнаруживает, что Ария — довольно разговорчивый собеседник, стоит ей только немного попрактиковаться в английском.

_Чуть позже Ньют спасает ещё пару акромантулов, с которыми Ария становится близка. Родители не доживут до момента, когда яйцо трескается, но он обещает, что будет оберегать его ценой своей жизни. Или отдаст на воспитание юному, увлечённому, подающему надежды магозоологу, когда будет посещать Хогвартс._

  
**Айвора. Венгерская хвосторога.**

Ньют не может сказать, что ему не страшно, когда он общается со своими тварями. Как и некоторые волшебники, те могут быть очень непредсказуемыми, особенно, если они чувствуют угрозу или им страшно. Главное правило: не показывать свой страх в таких ситуациях, но в некоторых случаях это невозможно.

За крылом драконихи находится маленький дракончик, и она предупреждающе махает хвостом, как только Ньют пытается подобраться ближе к маленькому созданию. Абсолютно очевидно, что она не хочет, чтобы человек подходил к ней близко, даже такой знакомый как Ньют. Но тот знает, что может помочь малышу. Это были выматывающие роды, одно крылышко застряло на пути наружу и вывернулось. Ньют уверен, что может это исправить, но из-за того, что её малыш ранен, а уровень гормонов высок, Айвора любого воспринимает как угрозу.

— Пожалуйста, Айвора, — делает Ньют осторожную попытку. — Я просто хочу помочь. Ты же знаешь меня.

Его ужас не помогает в деле, но и Айвора является один из самых опасных видов драконов Венгерской хвосторогой. Один взмах, и если Ньют промедлит, его дражайшие существа в чемодане окажутся в ловушке и без него. Не было никакой надежды, что кто-нибудь из смотрителей за драконами поможет ему. Они думали, что он cделал это для того, чтобы подчинить себе мать. Возможно к их счастью, Ньют знает, что это бы травмировало обоих: и мать и малыша, поэтому ему бы очень хотелось бы этого избежать. И что возможно они правы, травма малыша не смертельна, но если оставить всё как есть, малыш вероятно никогда не сможет летать. И Ньют точно не будет сидеть на месте тогда, когда может что-то сделать.

— Пожалуйста, Айвора, — просит Ньют, вздрагивая, когда Айвора предупреждающе выплевывает пламя, подпаливая его волосы.

— Позволь нам оглушить её, Скамандер, до того, как ты убьёшь себя! — орёт Андрей.

— Нет! — кричит Ньют в ответ. — У меня получится!

Он едва уклоняется от её острого хвоста и сглатывает. Ему нужно успокоить её, заставить её думать более трезво. Ньют перекапывает все свои воспоминания об Айворе, обдумывая, что именно сможет успокоить её.

— Сорин! Достань мою магволынку![1]

— Ты с ума сошёл, Скамандер?! — вырывается у Сорина.

— Вполне возможно!

Ньют отступает, пятясь назад, пока Сорин не возвращается с магволынкой. Он не утверждает, что наделен даром в игре на музыкальных инструментах, но отец обучил его основам игры на магволынке, и ночами Айвора часто приходила к нему, когда он играл, устроившись поудобнее и слушая. Казалось его игра успокаивала её. Он надеялся, что и сейчас это возымеет нужный эффект.

При первом дуновении волынка издаёт ревущий звук и Ньют морщится, облизывая губы, а затем пробует снова, начав медленно наигрывать веселую мелодию. Пару раз он ошибается, но кажется это Айвору не очень волнует и её дыхание замедляется и Ньют замечает, что она становится более адекватной. С чуть большей уверенностью Ньют идёт в её сторону, продолжая играть. Хоть Айвора и принимает позу защитника, она разрешает подойти ближе, чем до этого. Осторожно Ньют огибает её, ходящий из стороны в сторону, хвост и подходит к малышу, который, как теперь видит Ньют, является девочкой.

Надеясь, что он не совершает большую ошибку, Ньют перестаёт играть. Айвора издаёт низкий, рокочущий звук, но теперь она более благосклонна и подпускает его ближе. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы показать открытый язык тела и что нет никакой угрозы, а затем подходит к малышке.

— Вот так. О, бедняжка, — мягко говорит Ньют маленькому дракончику. Она отвечает ему жалобным взглядом.

— Всё в порядке. Я исправлю это, — после негромко произнесенного заживляющего заклинания, крыло встаёт на место, и Ньют рад видеть, что нет других повреждений.

_Правда он не учёл того, что малышка испытает боль. Когда она издаёт крик боли, Айвора отбрасывает его лапой, и Ньют должен будет пару дней отлежаться, залечивая ужасные царапины. Лекции, которые он выслушивает от других смотрителей, неприятны, но хуже этого — толпа взволнованных существ, которая встречает его по возвращению._

  
**+1**

За заботами о других существах, Ньют часто забывает, что он также должен заботиться и о себе. Нет, он совсем не невнимателен к себе. Просто он часто освобождает другое существо или присматривает за теми, кто уже под его опекой, и напрочь забывает о том, что ему тоже нужно питаться и отдыхать. Обычно у Ньюта получается совмещать: ложится спать и есть прежде, чем его тело сдаётся. Однако в этот раз, когда он всю ночь пытался поймать раненного, но на удивление всё равно прыткого гриндилоу, его выносливость не так высока, как обычно.

Ньют чихает, когда кормит фвуперов, напугав парочку тех, что пристроились на его руке. Он устало вытирает свой покрасневший нос и одобряюще улыбается стрекочущим, похожим на птиц существам.

— Ну, ну. Не о чем беспокоиться. Заканчивайте свой ужин.

Фвуперы съедают оставшийся корм, и Ньют подходит к диринарам, на которых он неожиданно для самого себя пялится, вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за бескрылыми птицами как обычно деликатно.

— Кажется, я приболел чуть серьёзней, чем я думал, — громко произносит Ньют перед тем, как решить, что земля на которой он оказался, не такая уж и неудобная и вполне сойдет для того, чтобы потерять сознание.

 

* * *

 

Ньют просыпается под звуки взволнованного щебета. Кажется, что голова забита мехом, нос дёгтем, а в горле словно наждачная бумага. Но его существа определенно нуждаются в нём, так что Ньют собирается встать, нажимая ладонями на свою постель... Как странно.

Материал под его пальцами не его матрас. На ощупь он мягче и приятней. Ньют открывает глаза и понимает, что он точно не в своей постели, но в гамаке из паутины акромантула. Ария с гордым видом находится рядом.

— Ты упал в обморок, — говорит ему акромантул. — Мы все беспокоимся за тебя.

— О, — тихо выдыхает растроганный Ньют. Амадей лежит у него на животе и, увидев, что Ньют заметил его, протягивает ему одну из безделушек, что притащил с собой.

— Спасибо, Амадей, — Ньют улыбается, забирая свои часы, те, что он оставил во время одной из охот на сокровища.

Хриплый звук раздаётся справа от Ньюта, и, обернувшись, он обнаруживает Дугла, cгорбившегося на земле и держащего яблоко в лапе. Он аккуратно протягивает лапу с яблоком, пока Ньют не берет его и не выглядит довольным, пока Ньют не надкусывает фрукт. Сок яблока смягчает горло, но этого не достаточно. Но это его не беспокоит, однако один лунтелёнок выходит вперед, держа в зубах ведро с водой. Она бросает его рядом с гамаком и пара капель выплёскиваются наружу. Рядом нет ничего похожего на кружку, но вскоре у Ньюта получается наклониться зачерпнуть немного и поднести к губам, и лунтелёнок издаёт одобрительный звук.

Не желая оставаться в стороне, Пиккет и его друзья взобравшись друг на друга рядом с гамаком начинают трясти листьями, которые принесли, легкий ветерок от их усилий немного охлаждает взмокшее тело Ньюта.

Его окружает всё больше существ, и все обеспокоенно наблюдают за ним, и делают всё, что могут, чтобы помочь, и сердце Ньюта переполняется теплотой и любовью. Люди, не видя красоту этих существ так, как видит её он, не понимают, какими добрыми они могут быть.

— Спасибо. В-всем вам, — застенчиво благодарит он, откидываясь назад и позволив своим существам суетиться и позаботиться о нём.

 **Примечания:**  
[1]Магволынка — упоминается в газете «Призрак Нью-Йорка» в фильме «Фантастические твари и где их искать».


End file.
